Please Don't Cry
by Luxord's Xigbar
Summary: She was there when he left, but what if she succeded in stopping him? This time, things go how they should have gone. SasuSaku SasukexSakura Song-fic and One-shot.


_**EDIT- I went back and did some cleanup on the grammar, but nothing has really changed.**_

Warnings: Are there really any? Um...SasuSaku? Just a little fluff, and I'm not even sure this is worthy of being called fluff...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, do you think I would have posted this on here? I also do NOT own 'It Won't Do Me Any Good' by Wayne Edwards, though I do know him personally I don't own any of his works.

Hello, this is my first one-shot...ever. I'm actually not that big a fan of SasuSaku, but I got sudden inspiration to do this from a song...so here it is! It starts off at the point when Sasuke is leaving Konaha.

Please review...Oh, I did mention this is a song-fic right? That means no more chapters will be included unless you want me to have somthing for their relationship. But if you want that, please include a song or two you think could work. I have some in mind, but I want to hear what you would say.

Please check out some of Wayne Edwards' songs, he is a youtube singer and I used "It Won't Do Me Any Good" for this story

So, on to the show!

Oh, go here for the song - www. youtube watch?v=Xcr9InZAnfo&feature= autoplay&list=PLE34C23FD29DA4BC4&index=2&playnext=32

Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!

"This is the only road out of the village." Sakura stated as she stood in front of Sasuke.

"You should go to bed." He replied, walking around her.

"Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything!" She asked.

_This time it's over._

_Don't ask me to stay._

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Sasuke said, his back still facing her. "But I need to get stronger, you and Naruto are holding me back from my goal."

_Lets not make this any harder,_

_Hurts enough to walk away._

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough! Please don't go!" Sakura pleaded, tears starting to pool in her eyes. " I can change!"

_Don't tell me that your sorry,_

_That you'd change if you could,_

"Go home Sakura, I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said in his monotonous voice.

_And please don't cry_

_It wont do me any good._

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I'd never let you regret it. I need you Sasuke!

_Don't tell me that you need me. _

_Don't say 'I love you'._

Sasuke looked forward as an emotion that could only be classified as guilt flashed through his eyes.

_Cause you've always known my weakness,_

_And I've always been your fool…_

"I've never liked you. I see now that you and Naruto will never be able to follow this path I take." He said, ignoring the pain in his heart as his words cut hers in two.

_I'm taking back the love I gave,_

_Or at least I'm trying to._

The tears finally fell from Sakura's eyes, little stars falling to the floor.

_And please don't cry,_

_it wont do me any good._

Sasuke heard her sobbing and turned around, looking into seas of liquid emerald. He gently reached his hand out and placed it upon her cheek.

_Oh, just hide those tears you have_

_Don't let 'em show,_

Using his thumb he wiped away the tears. Sakura looked up in confusion to see Sasuke; his eyes not filled with the normal cold, calculating stare- but with tenderness.

_Cause every time I look into those eyes lord I know…_

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

…_Your gonna win,_

Sasuke broke the connection and gave a sigh as he dropped his head, looking to the ground before looking back up.

_Just like you always do._

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

_So please don't cry,_

_It wont do me any good._

Sasuke circled his arms around Sakura's small frame and whispered in her ear, "Please, don't cry…"

_And please don't cry, _

_It wont do me any good…._

Line! Line! Line! Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!Line! Line! Line!

So, do you like? I realize it's short, but it was a spur of the moment inspiration. I have alot of these- i just so happen to write and post this one...

Goodbye~


End file.
